masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Miranda Lawson.jpg
While I agree it's likely this is Miranda, can we hold off on definitively naming the characters on the cover until AFTER Mass Effect 2 is out, please? --Tullis 12:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well do we really have to wait for another year? I mean what's the big deal? no one is going to be pissed nor care.--User:Matt xMan :We already have a picture on that page that we know is Miranda. Personally, I'd rather wait until the game comes out so we can get some shiny screenshots of her. --Tullis 17:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well till that happens, we might as well just put the picture of her on the ME2 cover. It's the only "shiny" screenshot we have. I'm just saying it's there why not use it besides waiting. Besides, the website been updating ,and by the way they now reaveled Thane, so it probably won't be long for your shiny screenshots to appear on it. --User:Matt xMan :I think you're missing my original point, which is my fault for not phrasing it correctly: we do not have confirmation that this is, in fact, Miranda, so I would prefer not to have it on her page for the time being. --Tullis 18:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. For one thing I understand your situation but trust me that IS Miranda. If you looked at picture a litte longer instead of instantly deleating it you can cleary see she's wearing the sameout fit she wore on cover of Galaxy. --User:Matt xMan :I didn't delete the picture, it's still here. Please don't make the assumption that I didn't think about it first. As I already stated at the top before this discussion started, I think it probably is Miranda because, yes, I can see the logo on her jacket. That doesn't preclude it from being someone else. A note on the Normandy's page a while back mentioned Shepard in N7 armour seen running through the ship, and was later corrected to "an unknown N7" because there are other N7's in the galaxy. (It was later corrected back to Shepard once it was confirmed.) I know it's pedantic, but given the choice between a confirmed picture and a "probably", logic suggests we go with the former. :As a note: my argument stemmed more from a desire to avoid people saying "that's X!!" on the cover of ME2 and then reporting it as fact. We've had people saying that krogan is Wrex, a new species, and all sorts of other interesting things. I guess I was getting annoyed; it wasn't some personal dig at you. : ) --Tullis 18:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) i get it. so your saying that since the pic is unconfirmed some people might ,exuse my language, bitch and rant on it because it could be confirmed or not? -User:Mattx Man :Maybe a little, but not so much. It's more to do with accuracy. I keep repeating everywhere that the wiki is an encyclopaedia, not a forum. We're less about discussion of what could be or what's likely true, and more about reporting and recording factual information that's been confirmed. Because we're a resource that used by a lot of the ME community, we owe it to them to be as accurate as possible. While this is a case that got blown a little out of proportion -- mea culpa :( -- it's still a wiki-wide policy for a reason, not because I'm vindictive, but because I'm an admin, so it's my job to keep things in order. :That's why we demand sources, links, quotes, screenshots, because being a good source is a lot of work. That's also why we need editors who help us keep things as speculation-free as possible. --Tullis 20:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC)